Drabble: DracoxCilwenu
by kagschannold
Summary: A little something I want to do. Thoughts bubble in my head all the time for Draco and my Original Character. Will be a series of ONE SHOTS clustered together in a single story, as to not pile up my list of stories.
1. Indulgence

**Drabble: DracoxCilwenu**

**Summary: **A little something I want to do. Thoughts bubble in my head all the time for Draco and my Original Character. Will be a series of ONE SHOTS clustered together in a single story, as to not pile up my list of stories. These One Shots will not, not all of them anyways, will go into anything involving Cilwenu and Draco.

**Cilwenu Eileen Snape (middle and last name are disclaimed- Cilwenu is supposed to be named after Severus' mother.) is a character I made for **_**my**_** enjoyment, and to some extent of others. Some people do not like OC pairings, but I am one of the few who do. I do not own anything Harry Potter, for it is all owned by the beautiful J.K. Rowling.**

_These are not in any particular order._

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: <strong>Honeydukes **Title: **Indulgence **Rating: **(all stories will be rated T and over unless proved innocent.) **Warnings: **extreme sugar, cavities prone: teeth warned.

Hogsmeade was booming with students from three and over, but to Draco, it seemed as though _everyone_ was there. It annoyed him, but he'd only went that particular weekend because Cilwenu _wanted_ him to, and if he _didn't_ go, she would surely be at his throat.

And not in the _good _sense.

Cilwenu's destination was Honeydukes Sweets Shop. Her reason? Cilwenu Eileen Snape, out of her fifteen years, had never once tasted anything chocolate. Which one would think was a crime of nature if only they could have seen the look on her friends' faces when she told them. Harry was the main reason she dragged poor Draco there. He reminded himself several times that morning to hex Saint Potter into oblivion.

"Draco, don't drag your feet! Come _on_!" Cilwenu beamed.

Draco found it hard to believe that his own girlfriend was _older_ than him. He found it hard to believe, but he could only amend his face to look absolutely repulsed, and shake his head out of disappointment in her. Such a smart girl, with such daft intentions. The blonde boy let out somewhat of an exasperated groan, arching his neck back. He didn't _want_ to go in, he didn't _want_ to submit.

Cilwenu, however, pulled his arm a little harder, dragging him in through the doors, where the both of them got a strong wave of sugar jammed up their noses upon entrance. The smell bounced off the walls, and was bound to give him a migraine from hell… He narrowed his eyes. It was only _convenient_ that Pansy would be there, with the two most annoying of friends sitting too close for comfort to the girl.

Another groan found its way out of Draco's mouth.

"It smells _wonderful_ in here… Oh! I hope I have enough galleons!" Cilwenu sang.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why do you bring _anything_? I have money."

"Rubbish." she grumbled.

"How long are you planning on staying in here?"

"Until I've had enough."

"Didn't you get enough to last you a bleeding century when you walked in? It's a cavity inducing, fat provoking _hell_ hole in here. Look at Bulstrode…" Draco scowled, "Pigging out… shortening her life with every cauldron cake she consumes. Who would want to indulge in something like that?"

"Be nice, Draco." Cilwenu released her boyfriend then. She shook her head, "Honestly, you're not a gentleman when you don't get your way."

He mocked her, mouthing each word behind her back. He was lucky she turned only after he'd stopped, and shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Bollocks."

Cilwenu made an indescribably strange noise. Her attention was taken away the moment she laid eyes on a fountain, which flowed generously with white and milk chocolate. Her eyes widened, and she walked to it, as if it were _calling_ her. She was pleased to see a large amount of strawberries sitting in intricate patterns along the table of which it stood.

Skewers were to her left, and Cilwenu plucked one from the narrow holder. Plunging the sharp tip into a most juicy berry, Cilwenu rose it, eyed it, and delicately decorated the fruit with white chocolate.

Draco stood feet away from her, watching in confusion as such a preposterous thing made her feel like she was in _heaven_.

Sweets were for children… or the bedroom, and neither reason sounded appetizing to him at all. Ever since he was eleven, his mother would only ever owl him cakes, and tarts, most of which he passed onto Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco didn't work at his image just to have it thrown away by rotting his teeth out and expanding in ways he never sought attractive.

No, never in a million years.

The more he watched, Draco could see pure fascination melt into pure happiness, as Cilwenu sunk her teeth into the first bite of chocolate covered strawberry. Her lips molded perfectly around the berry, and he sort of flushed at the sensuality it brought forth. Granted, he didn't understand why she wanted it in the first place, he became a little intrigued.

Who would have supposed that would give him the most impure thoughts he'd had all day?

"You _have_ to taste this berry, Draco." Cilwenu told him, holding the skewer in hand as she walked back over to where her love stood. She held it up to his chin, making Draco shudder and twist his lips into a frown.

Without properly thinking, Draco swatted the berry away from his face, and it slipped out of Cilwenu's fingers. She gasped, in what seemed like, horror as it clattered down level with her feet.

Draco paled at his actions. She would most likely be pissed.

She snapped her eyes to look into his, and Cilwenu's nostrils flared slightly. She stomped on his foot with her own, and Draco cried out in shock.

"Have you become _mental_?" Draco yelled.

"Maybe I _am_! What's so wrong with it anyway! Can't I have this _one_ sinful indulgence without you patronizing and judging me for it?"

"I'm not…" Draco paused, "I'm not patronizing you."

"You're absurd… you blasted, foul, pessimistic git…"

Draco stared at Cilwenu for but a few moments. She pissed him off, plain and simple. So why did he feel so damned guilty?

With a tiny bit of reluctance, the blonde made his way over to a barrel filled to overflowing of dormant chocolate frogs. Asking the lady behind the counter for a small bag, Draco scooped half a handful of them and dumped them into said bag. He trudged over to various other candies, making sure to intricately, and carefully place them in the bag just so.

Neatly, he tied a silver bow around the bag after twisting it. He sighed.

Cilwenu stood with her arms crossed when he returned, lifting her hand to take his gift. She blushed, and cleared her throat.

"How much of a _blasted_, foul, pessimistic git am I now?" He asked her.

Cilwenu smirked, "Still a git… but I love you."

Instead of actually taking the bag, Cilwenu rose on her toes to snag a kiss from her lover's lips.

Never again would he deny her of any other indulgence.


	2. How Hard it Is

**Drabble: DracoxCilwenu**

**Summary: **A little something I want to do. Thoughts bubble in my head all the time for Draco and my Original Character. Will be a series of ONE SHOTS clustered together in a single story, as to not pile up my list of stories. These One Shots will not, not all of them anyways, will go into anything involving Cilwenu and Draco.

**Cilwenu Eileen Snape (middle and last name are disclaimed- Cilwenu is supposed to be named after Severus' mother.) is a character I made for **_**my**_** enjoyment, and to some extent of others. Some people do not like OC pairings, but I am one of the few who do. I do not own anything Harry Potter, for it is all owned by the beautiful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: <strong>Break-Ups **Title: **How Hard It Is **Rating: **T **Warning: **a lot of explaining in a one-shot that COULD be turned into something else in the far future. **Note: **I need to say a little something before I write. If I've ever called Bellatrix Draco's cousin…. Oops. My bad, I meant to say aunt.

Draco Malfoy stood amongst the crowd, trying to avoid any familiar faces. He found it rather easy, considering that particular year he could drink the fire whiskey openly, versus sneaking it when his father was looking the other direction. As he swallowed, the whiskey burned at his throat, warming his whole chest in attempts to sway his thoughts. Maybe if it actually _did_ make him drunk, he would be able to endure seeing _her_.

Whilst standing there, Draco could see a good majority of his old classmates staring at him. He cringed at it, wanting to disappear into a different room, where no one else was. It would be rude… but Draco wasn't particularly in the mood for childish rumors, and drooling girls. It didn't help that Draco had to dress in his best for that party. His mother pressed Draco to not wear anything less than proper attire, and, naturally, Draco could not go against his mother's wishes. He did everything to her standards, no matter what the situation. Draco sighed to himself, and kicked the piece of lint on his shoe to the floor.

These annual parties held at Malfoy Manor were such a drag, such a complete waste. That was just how he felt, as he glanced over to see both Zabini and Nott conversing with a couple of girls Draco remembered as two years younger, and in the same house as he when they were at Hogwarts. He eyed them carefully, studying the movements between his two closest friends and two little strangers. Draco shook away all the thoughts, the _fears_ he felt lingering in his stomach. She was bound to be there soon… and Draco couldn't help but wonder just how the break-up was affecting her.

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor never looked more intimidating to her than it did in the moments she walked through the wrought iron gates, leading straight to the front door. Cilwenu Snape looked back at the other attending people, letting out a painful breath. She made sure to pick out her dress carefully, but she still regretted having wore her red pumps. Adjusting the feather contraption on her head out of pure anxiety, Cilwenu wished Hermione and Luna were with her. It was a shame that parties like these were strictly for the former Slytherin members.<p>

It was all so prejudiced.

Cilwenu wished she hadn't RSVP'd to Narcissa's carefully, hand-decorated invitation.

Her heart thumped faster than she could count, while her mind spun so fast that she felt she might become sick in the front lawn.

On top of the huge blowout of the most anticipated wedding of that year, Cilwenu was still dealing with the death of her father. It'd been four years since her father was found dead in her own house. Four years since she had even set foot back on Spinner's End. Throughout the process of her most-extended depression, it'd been Draco who took Cilwenu into his home, it was Draco who begged his parents to let her sleep in the same room. He'd been scared to death that Cilwenu would go insane, but it was Draco who'd gotten her through it all.

And it was Draco who _ruined_ it all. The break up was another devastation Cilwenu was not prepared for…

* * *

><p>Whispers sprang about the moment Cilwenu made her entrance. Both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy greeted her despite it, Narcissa wrapping her arms around the raven-haired girl. They talked frequently, but the face-to-face confrontation was a little harder than expected. Cilwenu stood there for a good moment, and Narcissa snatched a couple of champagne flutes, handing the girl one. Cilwenu smiled, and nodded her head.<p>

It was hard trying to find anything to say. Ever since the engagement broke off, Cilwenu tried her hardest not to touch on any subject involving their son. It was extremely hard… and the tension rose until Narcissa broke the barrier.

"You look well, dear."

"Thank you." Cilwenu replied, downing the entire flute of champagne in one swallow.

Her glass instantly refilled.

Narcissa, however, was still working on her first sip, "Draco is around here somewhere…"

"Let's go find him, shall we?"

Lucius pulled his wife aside before she could actually take hold of Cilwenu's arm and search for their son. He put a cautious dark grey eye on Cilwenu, whilst whispering something inaudible into Narcissa's ear. Cilwenu felt relief pour into her body as the married couple walk away. Down went the second flute of champagne.

That relief of being left alone was soon replaced by a lost, misplaced feeling. All around Cilwenu were former house mates, former acquaintances that she didn't want to be around. The whispers were more frequent at the moment Draco's parents left. They made her self conscious, they made her feel small.

Cilwenu hadn't felt that way in ten years. The bitterness tasted more like sour milk than anything.

Eventually, Cilwenu gained the courage to move further into the foyer, where large pictures were hung, unmoving, like they'd always been. A large portrait of each family member decorated the halls, perfectly lined up, perfectly spaced. Cilwenu had even paused briefly at a single picture of Draco. He looked so unemotional, like he'd always in any picture he was in. Cilwenu felt her heart thud much like it had been the moment she set foot on the lawn.

Even more so when she stumbled across a cluster of pictures with herself and the platinum blonde. Cilwenu picked one up, a one in particular that made her eyes water. Before she could completely lose it in the middle of her ex-fiancé's house, Cilwenu set the picture back down, and started her way into a completely different room. The den, which was filled with familiar faces.

Pansy Parkinson, at the very doorframe of the den, curtly nodded her head. Pansy had stopped, years prior, her hatred for Cilwenu, and put aside their obvious differences. It surprised Cilwenu, however, that Pansu was not linked to Draco Malfoy at all. No, she was linked together with a boy Cilwenu knew as Adrian Pucey, two years older, and a former chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team*. Adrian almost nodded simultaneous with Pansy.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Cilwenu Snape?"<p>

A few people turned their heads, but Draco turned his so fast, that he almost lost his glass of fire whiskey.

She looked so _beautiful_. And he looked so ghostly to her.

The both of them locked eyes the moment Cilwenu registered the sparkle of platinum blonde hair above the many dark-haired previous classmates. She froze, and felt her hands shaking. It'd been _months_ since the last time they were in the same room together. It'd been _months_, and it still felt like yesterday that it all fell apart.

Draco trembled, and watched as the raven-haired girl finally mustered up the courage to walk up to him. She stopped at least a foot away from him, bowing her head. Cilwenu _missed_ Draco something fierce, but the trust in her was such thin ice that even her fingertips could break through it.

If only he had tried a little harder to keep what had happened between him and Astoria under wraps. If she hadn't come to the door the day after it happened, if she hadn't admitted to Cilwenu that she'd slept with the only man Cilwenu had ever loved. Had given everything she could possibly give to… it might have been better. No it _would_ have been better.

It didn't help the fact that three weeks after the incident, Astoria came back with the news of her being pregnant.

Cilwenu shuddered, and could only remember slamming the door in the other girl's face, and throwing every last one of Draco's gifts to her out the window. Since that day, Cilwenu had stayed as far as possible away from him, living underneath Hermione's roof.

"You came." Draco stated.

Cilwenu winced at the sound of his voice, "Your mother invited me…"

"Cilwenu I-"

"Don't try to explain it anymore than you've done in the past five months through Nikelle and that bloody owl of yours."

Almost the entire room was staring at the both of them. Draco bit the inside of his lip, while looking down at Cilwenu. He could feel the eyes of every one around them prickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

Cilwenu laughed, and Draco found it hard that she sensed the humor in the situation.

"It's our wedding day." Cilwenu murmured, before correcting herself, "_Was_ our wedding day."

"I love you." Draco said, the words falling off his tongue,.

Tears stung at her eyes, "Draco…"

"Let me… please." he said, interrupting her.

Cilwenu sighed, looking straight into stormy grey eyes. He swallowed dryly before letting out a heavy breath, pulling the tightness of his collar away from his neck.

"I try to make myself think it's all okay. I _force _myself to move every morning and I'm damned lucky to be breathing right now." He paused, as if taking a moment to recompose himself, "I smile because my parents ask me to, and I eat because… at least if I make myself look well, they will _all_ just leave me alone…"

Cilwenu saw the struggle in him and recognized it. The pain was identical to hers, and she could see him paling with every word he spoke. She saw the way he trembled, and it made her tremble too.

"It's hard to go on wondering if you think about me like I think about you."

"I do." Cilwenu breathed.

Draco reached out and brushed his knuckled across Cilwenu's cheeks gingerly. She flinched, which hurt him, but it wasn't too long after, that she was leaning into the palm of his hand.

"I hurt… but…" she grabbed his wrist, "Draco, I need more time to be able to trust you… and until then…"

Her eyes were watery, and a stray tear tucked itself beneath her chin, "I'm going to pretend like it's easy to live without seeing you there beside me."

* * *

><p>(this was edited like crazy… I hope it was good. MAYBE in the later future I will sink into this more and write a whole chapter story on it. Maybe, but I'm only 30% sure about that.)<p> 


End file.
